It Was You !
by JoHeavenDe
Summary: Il y a trois ans, Elena a choisi Stefan donc Damon est parti pour Los Angeles. Stefan laisse Elena car il voit qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Elena quand à elle s'en va donc de Mystic Fall avec Caroline pour Washington D.C.. Damon et Elena vivant alors sans nouvelles de MF reçoivent un appel de Bonnie et croyez moi cela va changer leur vie. #delena #klaroline et d'autres...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tout ces personnages sont à Julie Plec, je ne gagne rien de cette histoire.

Delena/Klaroline/ D'autres viendront dites moi qui vous voulez pour Stefan

Infos : Elena est un vampire, il n'y jamais eu et il n'y aura surement jamais de cure, Klaus est mort mais à été sauvé par Caroline (vous en saurez plus au cours de l'histoire), je ne compte pas les épisodes de la saison 4 .

* * *

« Je t'aime» ces trois mots, deux syllabes étaient simples et tendres et dans la plupart des cas, ces mots étaient enviés de tous, mais il pouvaient tout aussi anéantir des vies, et ça, Damon Salvatore ne le savait que trop bien, il l'avait entendue des centaines de fois, de la bouches de femmes dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, de femmes qu'il avait apprécié, de sa famille qui lui paraissait maintenant si lointaine, de toutes ces personnes mais en réalité il ne les voulait que de la bouche d'une personne : Elena Gilbert. Mais malheureusement cette personne avait préféré les dire à son frère : Stefan. C'est donc pour ça que Damon avait décidé il y a trois ans de partir de Mystic Fall, là où résidait son plus grand amour car il avait fait un pacte avec son frère, si Elena le choisissez alors Damon serait obligé de partir et c'est ce qui était arrivé. Malheureusement Elena n'a pas réagit comme les deux frères l'aurait imaginé, elle a fait une dépression et Stefan l'a quitté deux semaines après Elena est partie de Mystic Fall pour Washington D.C., Damon lui vivait à Los Angeles. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que Bonnie passe un appel qui bouleversera leur vie …

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review. Soyez honnêtes et excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes.

xoxo


	2. Called

**j'espère que vous aimerais ce nouveau chapitre** =)

* * *

POV Damon :

J'attendais sur ces marches, des papillons dans le ventre, j'étais à mon mariage quand la mariée arriva aux bras de mon frère Stefan, elle avança pour venir se retrouver à côté de moi puis je levai son voile pour voir son visage et c'était Elena, mon amour de toujours, elle qui avait choisi mon frère mais qui était là avec moi en ce jour heureux. Elle m'avait choisi malgré mes défauts et toutes les mauvaises choses que j'avais faites. je penchai mon visage pour l'embrasser et dès que mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes tout devint un trou noir.

Je me réveilla en sursaut après ce rêve -dans cet appartement miteux que j'avais loué il y a déjà quelques années- il avait était géniale et à la fois horrible car je savais que ce n'était pas la réalité et ça ne la sera sûrement jamais, en fait je venais de faire ce rêve que je fait toutes les nuits depuis que j'ai quitté Mystic Fall, depuis que je _l_'ai quittée. Je me tapa sur la tête pour me chasser cette pensée, je ressemblais trop à Stefan dans ces moments là, et je me maudissait intérieurement pour ça, je ne voulais pas lui ressembler.

Je descendis de mon lit et alla directement m'habiller, je me laverai ce soir de toute manière à quoi cela servirait de me laver, je n'ai plus personne à séduire...

Une fois habillé, je pris mon téléphone et passe dans le couloir où était accroché un calendrier je passai sans faire attention mais malgrès moi quelque chose m'interpella alors je fis demi-tour et là, nous étions le 19 aout sûrement la pire date qui n'est jamais existé. La date de ma fuite de Mystic Fall et de ses habitants. Tout les ans depuis trois ans ce jour-ci c'est toujours un calvert. Je me dirigea vers ma voiture quand mon téléphone sonna :

"Allo, Damon ?!" dit tout de suite la personne qui m'avait appelé qui me semblait familière.

"ça dépend pour qui, qui est-ce ?!"

"Alors comme ça tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

"Bon si vous me connaissez vous devez sûrement savoir que la patience n'est pas mon fort, qui est-ce ?!" Perdis-je patience

"Mais enfin c'est Bonnie Bennett !"

Et là se fus le choc, alors ils m'avaient retrouvé, Elena devait avoir adopté des enfants avec mon frère, ils devaient être plus heureux que moi à l'heure qu'il est, alors pourquoi Bonnie m'appelait ?!...

"..."

"Depuis quand tu n'as plus de voix Mr Salvatore ?"

"..."

"Bon je vois que aujourd'hui tu n'es pas très bavard néanmoins tu n'as pas racroché alors je vais te dire pourquoi je t'appelle, déjà ne t'inquiete pas, Elena n'est pas en danger, c'est juste pour te prévenir que je vais me mariée avec Jeremy et tu es invité, c'est Jeremy qui y a tenu, très sincèrement je ne sais pas pourquoi surtout que... Oups ! Excuse moi je dois y aller Jeremy m'appelle, le mariage est dans trois jours bye !"

"Bonnie attend qu'est-ce que tu v..."

Trop tard elle avait raccrochée.

"...eux dire par surtout que ?" continuais-je même si je savais qu'elle avait racrochée, je ne savais pas si elle avait raccroché car elle voulait se débarasser de moi ou si c'était car elle en avait trop dit ou bien c'était un piège elle voulait que je me pose des questions pour que je vienne et ce qui m'ennuyait c'est qu'elle avait réussi car je partis faire mes bagages tout de suite, monta dans la voiture et démarra vers quelque chose qui m'inquiétait ...

* * *

POV Elena :

"Elena ! Elenaaa ! ELEEEENAAAAAAAA !"

"Ouiiiiiiiiii" répondis-je en sautant du lit

"Dites-donc Elena Gilbert, depuis quand faites vous le grasse mat' ?!"

"Caroline ! Parce que toi tu ne la fait pas peut être ?!" répondis-je sarcastiquement

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux simultanement. C'était rare que Caroline vienne me réveiller depuis que nous habitions ensemble et je saivais aussi pourquoi elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui, nous étions le 19 aout 2014, cela faisait exactement trois ans que Damon était parti, que j'avais commencer à me morfondre mais ça s'était arrangeait un peu car je vivais avec Care et vous savez comment elle est, personne n'a le droit de déprimer avec elle et encore moins moi alors je savais que aujourd'hui elle ferait tout son possible pour que se soit une bonne journée.

Mes pensées s'arretèrent quand le téléphone sonna, c'était Bonnie, je courrais vers le téléphone, je savais qu'elle allait nous inviter à son mariage avec mon frère et à vraisemblablement je m'inquiétais un peu à ce sujet, malgrè ses appels réguliers je ne l'avait jamais revue depuis mon départ, ni elle, ni mon frère, ni tout les habitants de Mystic Fall. Je savais que cette fois je ne pourrais pas me défillée, j'allais devoir y aller car c'était le mariage de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie. Et de toute manière ni Stefan ni Damon ne seront présent. Aaaah mon Damon qui m'avait laissée, une larme menaça de tomber à son évocation mais je me chassa tant bien que mal cette pensée et alla décrocher :

"Allo" Dis-je

"Elena ! Tu dois te douter du motif de mon appel non ?!"

"Ouii et oui je viens!"

"Génial ! Tu vas voir Mystic Fall a bien changé depuis votre dépars !"

"C'est quand ?"

"Trois jours"

"Nous serons là, promis !"

"Bye !"

"Bye"

Caroline me sauta dessus :

"Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends !? Aller hop on file on dois être a MF le plus tôt possible et pas possible de se défiller!"

Alors à vitesse vampirique je me dépécha de préparer mes bagages de les charger dans la voiture et de monter à l'interieur, quelques secondes plus tard Caroline me rejoignait.

* * *

POV Caroline :

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que nous roulions et plus nous avancions vers Mystic Fall plus je stressais. J'allais sûrement revoir Klaus et en plus Bonnie m'avait averti que Damon serait présent, alors une fois que Elena le saurrait ... En fait je n'ose pas y penser, je me détéste même d'avoir était complice de cette machination, car Elena allait beaucoup en souffrir...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ?! **

**xoxo enjoy =)**


	3. Back

POV Elena :

Nous étions en train de décharger la voiture après s'être garé devant la maison des Gilbert là où Jeremy et Bonnie habitait depuis deux ans.

"J'avais presque oublié à quel point cet endroit me manquait." Dis-je avec un brin d'émotion dans ma voix

"A qui le dis-tu, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a embarqué loin de MF" me répondit Caroline alors qu'elle prenait la dernière voiture dans le coffre de la voiture

"Hé ! Je te rappelle aussi que tu voulais partir à cause de on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom"

"Ouch ! Chut ! Personne ne doit savoir ce que j'ai fais encore moins cette personne..."

"...Car tu ne veux pas le revoir pour qu'il te fasse ses faux airs pour essayer de te séduire ce qui n'arrivera certainement pas !" La coupais-je dans son élan, elle m'avait répéter cette phrase des millions de fois après ce qui c'était passé après cette fameuse soirée...

Flashback :

Il était très tard le soir quand dans une petite maison de MF quand trois filles rigolaient aux éclats :

"Cette blague était vraiment excellente" dit une petite blonde

"Tu veux rire où quoi ! Elle était totalement pourrie !" Répondit sa meilleure amie de peau foncée

"Cette fois je suis d'accord avec Caroline, l'histoire de ce poulet sur ce tracteur était vraiment drôle, mais Care tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous raconter par hasard sur un certain K..." Dit Elena

"Ne prononce plus j'aimais son nom compris ?!" coupa-t-elle avec une petite once de tristesse dans le regard

"Oh non, pour quoi tu ne nous a rien dit, tu as le cœur brisée " réprimanda Bonnie

"Je n'ai rien dit car je n'ai pas le cœur brisé, c'est moi qui est brisée, il a tellement était différent avec moi de comme il est avec tout les autres, et.. et... En fait maintenant qu'il est mort je suis comme vide sans lui alors que... Que..." Commença t elle à pleurer

"Viens là" lui dirent ses deux amies à l'unissons en l'entrainant dans leurs bras

"je sais ce que l'on peut faire pour le faire revenir mais il ne faut en parler à personne, compris ?!" Proposa Bonnie

"Ok" Répondirent les deux autres en posant leurs mains droites sur celle de Bonnie

"Tout ceci restera entre nous"

Fin du flashbacks

Nous étions maintenant à la porte puis je sonnais et c'est finalement Jeremy après quelques secondes d'attente vint nous ouvrir.

Je le pris directement dans mes bras, sans me poser de questions, j'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir après toutes ces années à seulement passer des coups de téléphone

"Tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir ?!" Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il desserrait notre étreinte

"Tu veux rire, c'est ton mariage, qui plus est avec ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas manquer l'événement de l'année à MF"

"Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir "

"Moi aussi" lui répondais-je

Il nous fit entrer, alors que nous allions aller dans la cuisine je sentis un poids se jeter sur moi et Caroline : Bonnie !

"C'est tellement bon de vous revoir les filles !" S'écria-t-elle

Alors que notre étreinte se prolonger encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, Jeremy dût nous séparer.

C'etait tellement bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

POV Damon :

Alors que je me garais devant la pension je réalisa que j'allais revoir tous le monde, tous les amis d'Elena et de Stefan qui était -je pense- les miens. En fait je n'avais pas encore vraiment pensé à comment j'allais expliquer que j'étais parti, je j'avais laissé Elena avec le stupide gamin qui me sert de frère. Pour me vider la tête je decidais d'aller vois dans le bar mais comme m'y attendait, il était vide alors je pris la voiture jusqu'au grill.

Une fois la bas je me rendis compte à quel point ma vie d'avant me manqué en fait ça allait être génial d'être de retour à la maison car MF était ma maison. MF était le lieu ou je me sentais chez moi.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?!**

**Le mini flash back ?**

**Le retour d'Elena ?**

**J'avoue que ce passage n'était pas delena mais le prochain le sera :)**

**Je le publie dans pas longtemps promis 3**

**xoxo**


	4. Fallen

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui sera plus delena. Comment Elena va réagir en voyant Damon ? Tout ceci dans la suite...**

* * *

POV Jeremy :

Il fallait que je vois Damon pour le prévenir de ce qui se tramait, j'aime Bonnie mais je pense que Elena va en souffrir tout comme Damon -ce mec peut souffrir?- je ne veux pas voir ma sœur dans écrit état. Donc où pourrait il être ? Pas vraiment compliqué comme question, on l'avait appelé hier matin donc il est déjà ici c'est sûr, donc il est au grill.

* * *

POV Damon :

Il était 10h et j'étais déjà en train de boire mais bon après 180 ans c'est la routine pour moi !

Alors que je buvais mon premier verre je vis le petit Gilbert s'avançait vert moi un grand sourire au lèvre. Il avait tellement l'air idiot que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre le même sourire. Il s'assiet à côté de moi :

"Alors où étais tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?" Me demanda t il

"Aah ! Ici et là, tu vois..."

"D'accord je vois tout à fait, si je suis là c'est pour t'annoncer que..." je vis à ce moment la quelque chose qui se décomposa et il s'arrêta de parler

"Bon tu vas le sortir ou pas ? J'ai des trucs à faire"

"Euh oui... Tu... Tu.. ça te dirais de venir ce soir ?! C'est le dîner de répétition du mariage il y aura tout le monde !"

Il avait cette têtet de cocker et très sincèrement je me voyais mal dire non donc...

"Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr" En fait je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire la bas mais quelque chose me dit que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se passer !

"Ok génial, alors à ce soir à 20h !"

"ok à ce soir"

Il se leva et s'en alla.

Je vous l'accorde, j'étais dans la merde, je ne voypourquoi ce que j'allais faire la bas...

* * *

POV Caroline :

"Quoi ! Tu as fais quoi !? Dis moi que je suis sourde !" M'emportais-je

"Je me suis retrouvé devant lui et j'ai paniqué, il fallait que je lui sorte un truc et c'est tout ce qui est sorti" Se justifia calmement le petit Gilbert

"Bon calmons nous Elena va bientôt revenir, elle est partie s'acheter une robe pour ce soir avec Bonnie en ville. Bon comment allons nous faire car maintenant que tu as invité Damon tu ne peux pas le désinviter"

"Oui c'est sûre, ça me parait même évident Caroline !" Me dit il sarcastiquement

"Chut ! Elles arrivent, je les entends, mais on en a pas fini, j'en parlerais à Bonnie, elle saura quoi faire !"

* * *

POV Bonnie :

Caroline et Jeremy venaient de m'annoncer que Damon serait présent et nous étions déjà au soir alors plus possible d'orchestrer un plan, ça allait êtrleur fiasco total !

*dring* la sonnette de la porte vient de retentir,

"je vais ouvrir" criais je à travers la maison

* * *

"Ok" criais je à mon tour

J'etais en train de finir de me préparer, je portais une robe marron assez courte ultra serrée avec des escarpins noir.

Je finissais de me boucler les cheveux puis je m'apprêtais à descendre.

Je pris les escalier puis la le choc ! Je _le_ vis se tenant là comme si rien n'était, comme si _il_ n'était jamais parti, comme si tout était normal, il était si beau mais non ! Je ne pouvais pas craquer, Damon Salvatore devait savoir que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et qu'il ne serait pas pardonné en claquant des doigts. J'étais en pleurs toujours à la même place en plein milieu des escaliers puis au bout de deux minutes Care vint me chercher, je n'arrivais pas à bouger ni à parler. Si j'avais pu bouger je pense qu'il se serait pris une bonne claque mais j'étais vraiment incapable de bouger, je repensais à ma vie de ces dernières années ou j'ai du réapprendre à me sentir bien car après qu'il soit parti, je ne me nourrissais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne vivais plus : je survivais. Comment pouvait il être là, il n'avait sûrement pas était invité, et si justement il avait était invité, comment mes amis, comment mon frère avait puent me faire ça ? Soudain j'arrivais à bouger, alors je remonta et laissa Caroline sur les escalier et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Je me mis dans mes couvertures et pleura a grosses gouttes.

* * *

POV Damon :

Je venais de voir Elena, elle était en pleurs, je pouvais l'entendre d'en bas, j'étais à côté de la porte, j'en profita pour partir, Jer, Care et Bonnie avaient organisé un véritable fiasco.

Alors que je sortais j'entendis toujours les pleurs d'Elena, ça me tuait de l'entendre pleurer, alors je me mis à grimper à sa fenêtre pour l'apercevoir. Ce ce que je vis me déchira le coeur ; Elena pleurait comme je pense elle n'a jamais pleuré, elle tenait quelque chose comme un papier contre son cœur. Je voulais l'aider, la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien. Je me mis moi aussi à pleurer, une goutte tomba de mes yeux et la Elena me vis.

POV Elena :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!" Demandais je encore en pleurs

"Euh, je peux entrer ?"

"Tu vas faire quoi ? Me laisser encore, comme tu aimes si bien le faire, c'est pas ce que tu compte faire, partir ?"

"Je suis désolé, je suis tellement desolé"

"Tu es desolé ?! C'est une blague ! Je ne t'ais pas vu depuis trois ans car tu as lâchement fuis et tu ne penses qu'à me dire que tu est désolé ?!"

Il pleurait certe pas autant que moi mais quelques gouttes tombaient, ça me brisait le cœur, mais il ne devait pas le savoir.

"Va-t-en ! je ne veux plus te voir ni te parler !"

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous en penser quoi ?!**

**Le delena ?!**


	5. Scared

Voici la suite.. avec du retard !

Sinon, merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

Le lendemain...

POV Elena

J'étais en train de regarder Grease, ce film est génial, c'est la 10e fois que je le regardais et je ne m'en lassais pas. Après la soirée d'hier, je n'avais pas le courage de sortir de chez moi et risquer de croiser Damon... Après qu'il soit parti hier, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer et bien évidemment je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me suis ressassé tous les mauvais souvenirs de ces trois dernières années sans _lui_ ...

Grace à mon ouie vampirique, j'entendis Caroline monter dans ma chambre

"Alors comment tu vas ?" elle regarda l'écran et dis "Ouch mal apparemment, tu regarde encore ce film, dis moi ca fait combietemps fois que tu le regarde exactement ?"

"Euh j'en sais trop rien, 10e fois peut être..." Lançais-je avec un léger sourire innocent

Elle prit la couverture dans laquelle je m'étais enroulée "Bon aller, dépêche toi, il faut que je te sorte de là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas restée cloîtrée toute la journée hein ?"

"Bien sur que non Caroline" dis je avec une pointe de sarcasme "Et tu n'as pas peur par hasard de tomber sur Klaus si on sort ?"

"Quoi !? Klaus est ici !? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? On est meilleures amies non? Et ce n'est pas le genre de truc que tu dois me cacher en tant que tels !" Cria-t-elle

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !"

"Ah ok je vois, tu m'en veux pour ne pas t'avoir dit que Damon serait présent hier soir ?"

"Oui ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Tu savais très bien que ça me blesserait !"

"Déjà ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était celle de Bonnie, elle pensait que vous vous rabibocheriez et que la vie continuerait son cours et au début, j'avoue que je pensais que c'était une bonne idée mais il ne devait venir qu'au mariage mais Jeremy l'a vu au Grill et en paniquant il l'a invité et crois moi j'était furieuse !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois, mais nous devons partir, je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que Damon y est aussi!"

"Non !"

"Quoi ?" M'étonnais-je

"J'ai dis non Elena, tu ne peux pas fuir, pas cette fois, c'est le mariage de ton frère. Il a besoin de toi et Bonnie aussi à besoin de toi ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Damon n'est qu'un con, il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie i ans en partant, toi tu es plus forte que ça. Alors tu vas rester ! Je te l'ordonne et tu sais que tout ce que je veux je l'obtient alors tu n'as pas le choix ma poulette !"

"Ok et... Ne m'appelle plus ma poulette" Et nous éclatâmes de rire

"Mais sans vouloir revenir sur le sujet ... Klaus est à Mystic Falls ?"

"Euh... Nan..." Repondis-je d'une voix complètement coupable

"Oh non ! Mais comment je vais faire si il est là ?!" Commença-t-elle à paniquer

"Mais je viens de te dire que non"

"Oh chérie, ne te vexe pas mais... Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir"

"Ah ! Je suis découverte, il m'a appelé cette nuit pour me le dire."

"Depuis quand tu as des conversations de nuit avec Klaus ?"

"Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?"

"Non pas du tout, pourquoi serais-je jalouse" dit-elle sur le même ton coupable que j'avais employé quelques secondes plus tôt

"Toi non plus tu ne sais pas mentir Care !"

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question" me répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil

"Eh bien, pour y répondre, il m'appelle parfois pour prendre des nouvelles depuis quelques temps. Au début je me suis demandée comment il avait eu mon numéro, mais bon c'est Klaus donc...

... Il dit toujours que c'est pour être sûr que je ne me fasse pas tuée mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pour savoir comment toi tu vas!"

"Alors il est vraiment à Mystic Falls ?"

"En en"

"Oh merde, on est dans la merde !"

"Bienvenu au club !"

* * *

POV Klaus :

Je venais juste de me garais devant le manoir où j'habitais, à Mystic Falls. Cet endroit m'avait manqué... Enfin plutôt une de ses habitantes m'avait manqué. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis 3 ans quand j'étais partis, Caroline venait de partir avec Elena et ma famille aussi était partie donc je n'avais plus aucune raisons de rester ici.

J'avais eu Elena cette nuit, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Alors je décida d'aller la voir, en plus Caroline devait y être. C'était donc une bonne excuse pour la voir. Elle n'avait sûrement pas changée, c'était un vampire donc...

* * *

POV Elena :

Nous étions -moi et Care- descendues dans la cuisine et nous parlions quand j'allais sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je me dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et la surprise que j'eu quand je vis la personne qui se tenait devant moi !

"Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Non ! En fait ne réponds pas !"

Je sortis en tirant cette personne hors de la maison

"Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Elena !"

"Klaus ! Pourquoi tu es la ? Caroline ne doit pas te voir !"

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne lui a pas dit que j'était revenu ?"

"Si je lui ai dit et elle a plutôt mal réagit, elle ne veut pas te revoir !"

"Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti comme un lâche en la laissant seule !"

Je compris à qu'il faisait allusion à Damon qui m'avait laissée .

"Je sais, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas beaucoup pourquoi elle fait ça. Je pense qu'elle est troublée à cause de ses sen..." Me coupais-je pour éviter d'en dire plus

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire noircois et dit :

"A cause de ses quoi ?"

"Rien du tout !" Je le pris par les épaules et le poussa pour qu'il s'en aille "Maintenant va-t-en il n'y a rien pour toi ici"

Et il parti sans rien dire avec son petit sourire qui faisait craquer Caroline. Je rentrai dans la maison espérant que celle-ci n'est rien entendu.

"Alors c'était qui ?" Me demanda-t-elle

"Euh... Klaus ! Voilà c'est bon je l'ai dit !"

"Et... Euh... Il voulait quoi ?" M'interrogea-t-elle

"Il voulait te voir mais je lui ai dit que tu n'était pas intéressée"

"Tu as bien fait, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour l'avoir devant moi"

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Tu viens de le faire "

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ?"

"Bon, avant que l'on ne parte, on s'est croisé lors de mon week-end à New York"

"Oui je me rappelle que tu nous en avais parler pendant des mois entiers de ce voyage"

"Oui et bien en fait, je ne vous ai pas dit que je l'avais vu. Il m'a fait visité toute la ville et il n'était pas comme il l'est avec tout les autres, il était tendre, aimable, protecteur, généreux..."

"Attends attends, tu viens de dire généreux !?" La coupais-jeu, elle me regarda avec de gros yeux "Désolée, continue "

"Oui donc je disais, Généreux et je me suis tellement sentie bien avec lui que je l'ai laisser me raccompagner à ma chambre d'hôtel et..."

"Non ne me dis pas que..." La coupais-je encore une fois

"Non je te rassure mais j'en avais envie mais je ne pouvais pas, alors j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfuie et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, oui ! Je me suis enfuie de ma propre chambre d'hôtel et donc je suis revenue comme une furie à Mystic Falls et une semaine après nous étions partie donc je ne l'ai plus revu. Et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir ressenti toutes ces choses, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur de le revoir..."

"Oh mon dieu je ne m'attendais pas a ça "

* * *

Voici mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut. J'en profite pour dire que la semaine prochaine je serais en vacance donc impossible pour moi de publier un chapitre.

xoxo


	6. Jealous

Voici un nouveau chapitre avant mon départ pour les vacances. J'espère que vous apprécierez

* * *

POV Damon :

Cela faisait une semaine que l'incident chez les Gilbert était passé. Autant dire que ce retour à Mystic Falls n'avait pas très bien commençait. Enfin, je ne suis pas du genre à me lamenter sur mon sort comme mon frère le fait c'est pour cela que j'étais assis sur un tabouret au bar du grill en train de boire un scotch. Ma vie était un vrai bordel depuis que j'étais partis il y a trois ans, je vivais dans petit appartement miteux, je ne parlais jamais à personne. C'est un peu comme si j'étais mort, comme si je n'existais plus... Ma vie sans Elena n'était pas vraiment une vie en fait, il y avait constamment ce vide dans ma vie. Elle était et resterait à jamais la femme de ma vie, la seule femme que j'avais vraiment aimé de tout mon cœur en dehors de ma mère. Ma mère était la seule femme qui m'avait aimé, personne d'autre ne m'appréciait.

Je fus interrompus dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis une odeur très familière entrer au grill...

Pendant ce temps :

POV Elena :

Caroline n'avait pas arrêté de me soûler cette semaine après l'incident, comme quoi je ne devais pas me morfondre seule car après tout, pourquoi me morfondre, Damon était partis il y a trois ans mais c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui avait choisis Stefan et qui l'avait rejeté. Il n'avait fait que ce qui était bon pour moi et malgré tout je ne pouvais pas le blâmer : tout était entièrement de ma faute ! Mais lui aussi quand on y pense car si il m'aimait autant qu'il le prétendait, il se serait battu pour moi, il aurait tout fait pour que je soit sienne... Mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas blesser son frère, il voulait son bonheur quitte à ce que lui même ne soit pas heureux...

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je me posais pleins de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas répondre.

Je décida alors qu'il me fallait un verre, depuis qu'il était partit je prenais de temps en temps un verre de scotch pour tenter d'oublier, de l'oublier... En vain !

Mais comme je m'en doutais bien, il n'y avait pas de bouteilles de bourbon dans cette maison, alors je pris ma voiture et me dirigea vers le grill...

POV Damon :

Elena venait d'entrer, comment allais-je faire, il fallait que je me cache. Elle ne voulait certainement pas me voir et je la comprenais bien... Moi non plus je ne voulais pas me voir. Oh mon dieu j'efface ce que je viens de dire, depuis quand moi, Damon Salvatore, ne voulais me voir... Qu'elle horreur, je deviens comme Stefan...

J'arborais alors une grimace à cette évocation qui me fit frémir.

Elena s'approcher, elle ne m'avait sûrement pas vu, mais quand elle le ferait, il fallait que je soit le plus naturel possible. Avec mon sarcasme habituel, elle ne peut pas ne pas me tomber dans les bras.

POV Elena :

J'avançais en direction du bar quand j'aperçu Damon à sa place habituelle. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pensé que Damon serait sûrement ici à cette heure de la journée. Bon il me fallait un plan d'attaque et il fallait que je bouge car dès que je l'avait vu j'étais restée plantée la comme un bâton. Je me tourna dans le sens inverse de Damon en cherchant ce qui aurait pu m'aider quand je vis mon cousin Mason assis seul à une table, je me dirigea alors vivement vers lui sans jeter de coup d'œil à Damon. Mason est le fils de la sœur de ma mère et de Jenna ; Mélissa, la dernière fois que je les ai vu c'était à l'enterrement de mes parents il y a cinq ans, Mason avait le même âge que moi. Dès qu'il me vit il me prit dans ses bras :

"Elena ! Je suis si content de te voir, tu m'a tellement manqué ! Je suis ici pour le mariage de ton frère."

"Salut Mason moi aussi tu m'a manqué, et il faut dire que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ce n'était une très bonne période pour moi et mon frère donc on a pas vraiment pu parler mais cette fois c'est différent non ? On va pouvoir s'amuser comme on le faisait avant tu te rappelle ?"

"Comment oublier le bon temps ! Tiens si on organisait quelque chose !"

"Oui bien sûr ! On a qu'à tous manger ici ce soir, avec mon frère et Bonnie et j'appellerais Caroline. Tu te rappelle d'elle ?"

"Ce n'était pas elle qui avait mis de la glace dans les chaussettes de ton frère pendant l'été que j'avais passé ici ?"

"Si c'est elle !"

C'est la que j'eu cette idée de génie, il me fallait quelqu'un pour m'aider à me venger de Damon et je crois que Mason tomber à pic !

"Euh, Mason j'ai un truc à te demander on pourrait sortir s'il te plaît ?" Dis-je avec la voix la plus sensuelle que je pouvais

Une fois sortis il me dit :

"C'est bon nous sommes sortis, alors que se passe-t-il et au fait j'ai remarqué que tu lancé des regards vers cet hommes aux cheveux noirs tout à l'heure. Donc laissé moi deviner, tu veux que je le rende jaloux non ?"

"C'est fous ce que tu peux lire dans mes pensées, je l'avais presque oublié !"

Nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire à en arracher les boyaux !

POV Damon :

Je n'avais rien raté de la conversation d'Elena et de ce cher je-ne-sais-plus-son-nom quand ils étaient à l'intérieur mais malheureusement je n'avais pas pu les écouter lorsque qu'ils étaient sortis.

Rien que le ton qu'il avait employé quand il lui parlait ne me plaisait pas. Et ils sortait d'où celui la, c'est vrai je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elena avait l'air de l'apprécier et c'est ce qui me dérangé le plus dans cet histoire.

Je m'arrêta dans mes pensées lorsque je me rendis compte que je faisais une crise de jalousie alors qu'Elena n'était même pas ma petite amie.

Je décida de sortir pour rentrer chez moi et passer devant Elena par la même occasion et lui faire voir que si elle tentait de me rendre jaloux ça ne marchait pas -enfin ce que je devais lui faire croire car dire que je suis jaloux était un doux euphémisme- .

POV Elena :

...

"Bon aller viens je te raccompagne chez toi, je pourrais voir ton frère comme ça, et tu pourras tout me raconter sur ce qu'il s'est passé si tu vois ce que je veux dire" me dit Mason avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Ok ça marche !"

Alors que nous allions partir la porte du grill s'ouvrit sur Damon qui me regarda avec une expression... Indescriptible ; on aurait dit qu'il voulait me faire croire que ce que je faisais ne l'atteignait pas, qu'il n'était pas jaloux mais ses yeux me prouvaient tout à fait le contraire, il était fous de jalousie ! J'avais donc réussi ma première étape de mon plan "Jalousie" !

Damon rejoignit sa voiture en me regardant une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur puis partit.

Je me retourna vers Mason avec un grand sourire :

"Yes ! Il a totalement marché !" Lui dis-je

"Oh que oui ! Il t'aime ça se voit dans sa façon de te regarder !"

"Oui je sais qu'il m'aime enfin je crois..."

"Alors pourquoi a tu besoin de moi ?"

"Viens, je vais t'expliquer dans la voiture !"

* * *

Une fois toute l'histoire racontée :

POV Elena :

"Ok ! Tu veux le rendre jaloux pour le punir en quelques sortes ?"

"Euh oui voilà c'est ça !"

"Oua ! Ta vie a l'air vachement compliquée "

"Oh tu n'as pas idée !"

* * *

POV Elena :

L'aprés midi s'était bien déroulé et nous étions -moi, Caroline et Bonnie- en train de nous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir au grill avec Mason :

"Ce Mason est-il beau gosse ?" Demanda innocemment Caroline

"Euh, oui plutôt, mais si tu veux sortir avec lui ce ne sera pas pour maintenant car il m'aide à rendre jaloux Damon" lui répondis-je

"Il y aura-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublier de nous dire Elena ?"

"Eh bien puisque tu le demande Bonnie, je suis allée au grill après manger et c'est la que j'ai vu Damon et au même moment j'ai aperçu Mason alors j'ai sautais sur l'occasion pour aller parler à Mason et en plus ça faisait cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'en profite pour te dire Caroline que c'est mon cousin donc rien ne peut se passait entre nous ok ?"

"Oui je me doute bien ! Et comment a réagis Damon ?"

"Il était jaloux, mon dieu j'ai cru qu'il allait casser quelque chose !" Intervint Mason qui venait d'entrer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive

"Ahhh un homme dans la salle de bain des filles !" S'écria Caroline

"Oh mais je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre" dis-je en marquant une pause "Nous ne sommes pas vraiment son type" continuais je en faisant un clin d'œil à Mason

"Ah ok ! Il est gay et tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ! Moi qui pensait pouvoir oublier Klaus c'est raté !"

"Attend attend, tu es en train de me dire que ton ex s'appelle Klaus ?! Mais il est vieux comme le monde ce prénom !" S'exclama Mason

"Oh mais lui aussi !" Dit Bonnie en rigolant

"Ce n'est pas mon ex !" Dit Caroline sans relever Bonnie

"Ah je vois... C'est courant ici d'oublier des mecs avec qui on est jamais sortis ?" Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

"En fait plutôt oui" répondis-je

Nous arrivâmes au grill quelques minutes plus tard...

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai essayé de faire un long chapitre et la semaine prochaine j'écrirais plusieurs chapitres que je publierais samedi prochain.

Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre :

l'arrivée du cousin d'Elena et Jeremy, la jalousie de Damon,...

Mason (Ian Harding)


	7. Found

Réponses aux reviews :

Pour commencer, merci pour tout vos compliments. J'ai longtemps hésité à publier une fanfiction mais je me suis lancée et je ne regrette pas du tout :)

Lou-Anna : Merci, j'y penserais mais j'ai d'autres projets. Mais je pensais faire quand j'aurais fini cette fanfiction une autre suite avec la même histoire...

Mimi : oui je sais mais... C'est Elena :)

JulieTVD03 : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Virginie06 : c'est la logique d'Elena, mais tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Sosso : Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, j'y travaille beaucoup malgré les cours et tout ça... Et je fais beaucoup de fautes mais ça aussi j'y travaille :) Et je vais essayer de poster au moins un ou deux chapitres par semaine.

Merci encore pour vos reviews 3

* * *

POV Elena :

Nous venons d'arriver au grill -Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Mason et moi-. J'espère que Damon sera là car j'ai emmené Mason. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il rate ça. Mais d'un autre côté je culpabilise de faire ça car si il est parti il y a trois ans c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai choisis Stefan et qui ai rejeté Damon donc il avait toutes les raisons de partir. Mais j'en ai tellement souffert, j'ai même essayer de me suicider, heureusement que Caro est arrivée sinon je ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est, c'est pour cela que je lui en veut tant !

Jeremy étant parti nous chercher la table, je jetais un coup d'œil à la salle et je ne fus pas étonnée lorsque je le vis au bar avec un verre de bourbon devant lui, en revanche je fus étonnée de voir Klaus assit à côté de lui. Caroline était dans une sacrée merde, si Klaus apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, il pensera qu'elle l'aime -ce qui est vrai- ce que Caroline ne veut surtout pas, en plus elle m'avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait, enfin plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait à New York avec lui. En clair, ce soir allait être fort en rebondissements : exactement ce que craignais ! Il fallait que je prévienne Caroline alors je lui envoya un SMS :

Klaus est ici avec Damon, attention ! -E

Elle me répondit immédiatement :

Nous sommes dans le pétrin ! -C

Nous nous instalâmes à notre table et c'est Jeremy qui commença la conversation :

"Alors Bonnie plus que 2 jours de liberté !"

"J'ai tellement hâte d'être tienne" répondit elle doucement

"Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, j'aimerais tellement trouver ma moitié, pas vrai Mason" dis je en faisant un clin d'œil à ce dernier, je savais que cela rendrait fou Damon.

POV Damon

J'étais fou, voilà le mot qu'il fallait pour me qualifier à ce moment présent : FOU !

Je jetais un regard sur Elena et elle le soutenu, comme pour me défier. Je bus une gorgée de mon verre et retournai la tête du côté du bar.

Je tendais l'oreille pour les entendre :

"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ta moitié Elena" dit Mason d'une voix qui me déplut fortement, ça me déplut tellement que le verre qui était dans ma main éclata.

Je me tourna vers Klaus qui était à ma gauche :

"Elle fait ça uniquement pour te rendre jaloux, il ne faut pas que tu te fasse avoir" me dit-il

"C'est facile à dire pour toi, Caroline n'a pas d'accompagnateur ce soir."

"Peut être mais si tu veux savoir, je pense qu'il y à plus d'espoir pour toi et Elena que pour Caroline et moi."

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Si Elena ne t'aimait plus, elle ne se serait pas donner tout ce mal pour te faire souffrir. Le contraire de l'amour est l'indifférence, si elle te déteste c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir"

"Tu me fais vraiment peur quand tu dis des choses de ce genre mon pote !"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Oh non comme ça ..." Lui répondis-je avec mon sourire sarcastique .

J'entendais la table d'Elena rigolait et je ne vais pas mentir, ça me faisait mal. Je regardais dans le verre que la serveuse venait de ma resservir quand j'entendis cette chanson -All I Need de Within Temptation- la première et dernière fois que je l'avais entendue avait été lors de la première danse que j'avais échangé avec Elena lors de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, c'était en quelque sorte notre chanson. Je me tournai pour voire si Elena avait la même réaction que moi et lorsque je la vis elle était prête à pleurer, elle regarder la piste de danse avec envie, je me dis que c'était peut être l'occasion de renouer les liens. Alors je la soutenu du regard et elle finit par me voir alors je lui fit signé de me réjoindre sur la piste de danse. Je me leva et me plaça sur le côté de cette dernière et l'attendis. Si elle ne venait pas j'aurai vraiment l'air d'un con mais si elle venait j'aurais alors l'occasion de la reconquérir car je n'avais plus la force de vivre sans elle.

Je regardais toujours dans sa direction, elle regarda Caroline qui lui fit un signe approbateur, elle hésita une seconde, se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Alors j'avança vers elle. Une fois en face d'elle je lui prit la main et la mena en plein milieu de la piste. Je mis une de mes mains sur ses reins et l'autre dans sa main et nous commençâmes à danser. L'avoir près de moi me faisait un bien fou, j'en frémis tellement j'étais heureux, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre malgré que j'étais mort.

C'est moi qui brisa la glace en premier :

"Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, tu es toujours magnifique en fait."

"Qu'as tu fais toutes ces années ?" Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste sans relever ma dernière phrase, elle essayait de rester forte mais je voyais que ma présence ne la rassurait pas tant que ça.

POV Elena :

Cette danse avec Damon me faisait du bien malgré que je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée. Après tout, si je lui retombais dans les bras et que une fois de plus il parte, cette fois je serais brisée, plus rien ne pourrais me sauver.

"Oh, je traînais ici et là, en fait ces trois dernières années ont étaient un vrai désastre" me répondit il tristement.

"Pourquoi, je n'étais plus dans tes pâtes, tu devais te sentir libre non ?"

"Une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie Elena. Lorsque je me réveillais le matin je pensais : est ce qu'Elena va bien ? Est elle en vie ? Est elle heureuse ?" Il fit une pause. "Est elle plus heureuse maintenant que je ne suis plus dans sa vie ?"

"Tu veux savoir ? Quand tu es partit la vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi, alors je me suis laissée mourir et heureusement que Caroline m'a aidée sinon aujourd'hui je ne serais pas ici." À cette remarque il tressaillît "Stefan m'a quittée mais si il ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais fait à sa place."

"Je ne pensais pas que mon départ t'affecterait autant, sinon je ne serais pas parti et tu le sais très bien."

Je ne lui répondit pas et quelques secondes passèrent. Nous étions tellement bien, je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, comme si tout mes problèmes s'envolaient, ce qui est ironique car mes problèmes étaient en partie à cause de lui !

Il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

"Tu te rappelle de cette chanson ? C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que tu étais la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aimerais et protégerais quoi qu'il arrive pour tout le long de mon éternité." Dit-il doucement et tendrement.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, je me rendis compte que des larmes courraient le long de mes joues. Il les attrapa toutes de son pouce et poursuivit :

"Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer."

"Comment peux tu me dire ça maintenant ?"

"Quand pourrais je te le dire d'autre ? Quand aurais-je pu te dire que je suis fou de toi ?"

"Tu es fou de moi ?" Lui répondis par une autre question.

"Comment pourrais je ne pas l'étre ?"

La chanson se termina. Je m'arrêta en lui gardant la main, je ne voulais pas la lâcher, je voulais même ne jamais la lâcher, l'avoir pour moi toute l'éternité.

"Je veux pas te lâcher" me murmura-t-il.

"Moi non plus... Mais il le faut Damon" dis je en le lâchant et en m'éloignant. Je l'entendais murmurer "n'oublie pas que je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive" grâce à mon ouïe vampirique, ce qui fit redoubler mes larmes.

Je voulais lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive mes aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

POV Damon :

Maintenant j'en étais sûr, il y avait encore de l'espoir, alors j'allais tout faire pour être avec elle.

Je retournais à ma place, Klaus se trouvé toujours à la même place que tout à l'heure.

"Tu avais raison, il y a de l'espoir." Lui lançais je

"Tu devrais savoir mon cher Damon que j'ai toujours raison."

"Ça reste à voir vieux croûton."

"Tu es toujours aussi élégant à ce que je vois."

"Tu devrais savoir mon cher Klaus que je suis toujours élégant." Répliquais je

"Ça reste à voir Salvatore" dit une voix féminine dernière moi, Klaus et moi nous retournâmes sur... Caroline, si je m'attendais à ça, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle n'ose pas venir à cause de Klaus mais finalement j'avais tort.

POV Caroline :

Bon maintenant je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière :

"Je viens chercher une bouteille de champagne, ça vous dérange ?"

"Non vas y sweetheart" me répondis Klaus avec son accent et son petit sourire britannique que j'aimais tellement chez lui. Non, Caroline reprend toi ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

"Ah toi ! Passe moi la bouteille !" Lui dis je d'une voix aussi nonchalante que je le pouvais!

"Avec plaisir love" répondit il sans relever mon ton.

Je lui arracha des mains et me tourna vers Damon :

"Toi ! Si tu fais mal à Elena, tu m'aura sur le dos toute ton éternité et je suis sûre que tu n'apprécierais pas." Je lui attrapa le col et rapprocha mon visage. "Tu as compris Salvatore, je sais toucher le cœur d'un vampire du premier coup !"

Il arracha ma main de son col en me serrant la main avec la sienne.

"Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire avec Elena, si elle veut être avec moi ce n'est pas toi nous empêcheras d'être heureux ! Tu as compris Forbes ?!"

Il serra ma main encore plus ce qui me fit vraiment mal.

"Aie tu me fais mal Damon, lâche moi"

Klaus attrapa le bras de Damon :

"Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher !" Lui cria-t-il.

Il lâcha ma main et se remit à boire un verre.

"Damon, si je suis venue te parler c'est pour te proposer quelque chose mais puisque tu réagis comme ça, tu te passeras de mon aide je suppose."

"Parle !" M'ordonna-t-il.

"Si tu veux bien, j'accepte de t'aider à reconquérir Elena."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Blondie"

"Justement je crois bien que si !"

Il réfléchis quelques secondes et dit :

"Et quel est ton plan ?" Demanda Damon

"Oui, je serais très curieux de savoir" Ajouta Klaus

Je plissa les yeux vers ce dernier.

"Pour commencer, je suis sa meilleure amie, je vais lui conseiller d'aller vers toi, que tu fait pour elle... Blablabla, ensuite je vais..."

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?" Me coupa Damon." Tu ne m'apprécie pas à ce que je sache, avant tu faisais tout pour qu'elle reste avec Stefan alors qu'elle voulait venir vers moi !"

"Car elle n'est plus heureuse, et j'ai bien remarqué que c'est quand tu es partit qu'elle ne l'a plus été. Alors c'est avec toi qu'elle pourra l'être de nouveau. Elle t'aime mais elle n'ose pas te le dire, elle pense que si elle retombe dans tes bras tu vas la ré abandonner."

"Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je l'abandonnerais si elle me dit qu'elle m'aime ?"

"Parce qu'elle a peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi, une conquête de plus à avoir sur ton tableau de chasse !"

"Elle pense réellement ça de moi ?" Me dit-il d'une voix triste, je crus même voir une larme, je n'avais jamais vu Damon aussi dévasté. Je ne pus que me sentir triste pour lui.

"Non, oui, je ne suis pas sûre"

Il fixer un point à côté de moi.

"Elle pense réellement ça de moi ?" Répéta-t-il. Puis il ajouta : "après tout ce que je lui ai dit, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ?"

"Je suis désolée Damon" lui répondis-je avec compatissance.

"Je sais ce que je dois faire" puis il se leva

"Ne fait rien de stupide Damon, sinon elle n'en survivra pas."

"T'inquiète Blondie, je sais ce que je fais."

Puis il parti en furie vers la sortie.

* * *

Alors, que dites vous de ce chapitre ? Si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont faites pour ça :) N'oubliez pas de regarder avant chaque chapitres pour voir ma réponse .

Xoxo je vous aimes :)


	8. Returned

Nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris pour amener le suivant plus facilement :)

* * *

POV Elena :

La soirée qui venait de se passer avait été riche en émotions, j'étais claquée. En plus je m'inquiétais car Caroline avait été parler à Damon mais je n'avais pas pu entendre à cause du bruit qu'il y avait dans le grill. J'étais seule et je marchais, je n'avais pas voulu rentrer avec tout le monde car je voulais rester seule un moment, pour penser à ma vie et à ce qu'elle adviendrait dans le futur...

J'arrivais devant chez moi, je décida de monter dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, je ne voulais voir personne, en plus j'étais creuvée.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'alluma la lumière et à ma grande surprise un énorme bouquet de roses rouges était installé sur mon lit avec un petit mot. Je me dépêcha d'aller le lire, je me demandé bien qui avait pu mettre des fleur sur mon lit.

_Mon cœur t'appartient._

_Je t'aime._

_- Damon_

Je pris le bouquet et le mis dans un vase qui traînait dans ma chambre puis j'allongea sur le lit comme une masse.

Décidément Damon était borné, mais c'était aussi pour ça que je l'aime. En plus c'est tellement mignon de sa part de m'avoir offert des fleurs, en plus son mot était tellement gentil...

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormais instantanément.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut à cause d'un tambourinement venant de ma porte de chambre.

"Oui je suis la entrez qui que vous soyez !"

La porte s'ouvrit mais personne n'apparut, j'entendis une respiration suivi d'un déplacement rapide -vampirique- qui tournait autour de moi. Je me levai et attrapai la personne qui me faisait tournai en bourrique et plaquai celle ci au mur et cette personne n'était autre que... Katherine.

"Alors, je t'ai manqué ?"

"Que fais tu ici ?"

"Intéressant, tu n'as pas changé. Tu réponds aux questions avec... D'autres questions."

"Non Katherine, tu ne m'a pas manqué du tout" m'exclamais-je en appuyant sur du tout. "Maintenant toi aussi réponds à ma question"

"Oh je suis vexée ! Et je suis ici car je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon sosie préférée. Ne trouves tu pas que je ferais une parfaite grand mère ?"

Je ne répondu et lui fis le regard le plus noir que je pus.

"Je suis sérieuse Elena" dit elle d'une voix qui me parut étrangement sincère.

"Elena, dis moi, tu es avec Stefan ou Damon ?"

"Aucun des deux !"

"Oh vraiment ..."

"Que veux tu Katherine ?" Répétais je d'une voix lasse.

"La vérité c'est que j'ai entendu dire que les originels étaient à Mystic Fall et disons que j'ai quelque chose à régler avec eux."

"Klaus est ici mais pas les autres."

"Elijah n'est pas la ?"

"Non"

"Dommage... Bon à plus sosie, je vais aller voir si mon Damon chéri est à la pension..."

Son Damon chéri !? C'est une blague ! C'est MON Damon chéri !

"Que lui veux tu ?"

"Hou ! Je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible !" Je lui lançais un regard des plus glacial, elle ajouta donc "Ne t'inquiète pas il est tout à toi, en fait j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue"

"C'est Elijah pas vrai ?" Répliquais je directement. Elle parut soudain gênée et elle tourna la tête légèrement. "Hou ! Je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible !"

"Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Elena, tu pourrais vite déchanter" me menaça-t-elle.

"Tu sais, si tu me connaissais mieux tu saurais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu peux te confier à moi, tes secrets seront bien gardés"

Elle parut étonnée de cette dernière remarque, ce qui m'étonnais encore plus ?

"Peu importe !" Répliqua-t-elle en s'en allant.

"Attends Katherine, pourquoi es tu passée me voir si tu venais pour parler aux originels ?"

"Au revoir Elena" et elle disparu.

Pendant un instant, je me dis qu'elle est passée pour voir comment j'allais, pour prendre des nouvelles discrètement mais je m'enleva cette idée direct, c'aurait était trop beau pour être vrai, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Katherine !

Je passa à autre chose et alla me doucher puis je descendis dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Caroline débarqua après je lui apprit que Katherine était de retour :

"Alors cette garce est vraiment ici ?"

"J'en ai bien peur Care !"

"Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que ce séjour à Mystic Fall soit un vrai fiasco ! Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'escarpins bleu !"

"Si tu veux il y en a dans ma chambre dans mon placard."

"Ok je vais les chercher ! Merci !"

Elle monta en vitesse vampirique et quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis un cri, je montais donc :

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" Criais je affolée.

"Qui t'a offert ces fleurs ? Elles sont magnifiques !"

"Je sais qu'elle sont magnifiques... Malheureusement..." Dis-je d'un e petite voix en lui tendant le mot qui allait avec.

"C'est Damon ? Il est vraiment trop bon ce mec !"

"Je sais, c'est bien ça le problème, comment je suis censée lui résister avec ça ?"

"Pourquoi tentes-tu à tout prix de lui résister. Un homme très sage à dit un jour la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation est d'y succomber !"

"Et ça, dis moi comment c'est censé m'aider ?"

"Eh bien... Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que Damon essaie de se faire pardonner avec de très bons arguments, il tient vraiment à toi. En plus tu as vu cette carte, c'est le truc le plus romantique je j'ai jamais lu !"

Je affalât sur le lit :

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Mais bien sûr que si Elena ! Je crois qu'il est temps que vous ayez une discussion, en plus demain je te rappelle que c'est le mariage de ton frère et qu'il te faudrait un cavalier non ?"

"Ok, j'irais lui parler mais à une condition !"

"Qu'elle condition ?"

"Que toi tu ailles parler avec Klaus car je crois que toi non plus tu n'as pas de cavalier !" La défiais je.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et finit par dire :

"Ok ! J'irais le voir."

"J'irais aussi"

"Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai pleins de trucs à préparer pour le mariage et maintenant je dois aller en plus mettre les choses aux clairs sur ma relation avec un sociopathe, GÉNIAL !"

"À ce soir alors !"

Elle partit, j'en profitais alors pour fouiller dans ma valise pour trouver les vêtements les plus sexy que j'avais, il fallait que j'épate Damon avec ma nouvelle garde robe.

Je choisis des bottines noires avec un talon large de 11 cm, un slim noir et une chemise sans manches bordeaux et des bijoux en or. Je lissais mes cheveux et fis une queue haute puis me mis en route vers la pension.

* * *

POV Caroline :

J'étais dans ma voiture devant le manoir des Mikaelson, je n'osais pas descendre. Mais je me força et sortis de la voiture. J'étais habillée avec des escarpins bleu de 13 cm louboutin, une robe blanche péplum et un sac à main hermès birkin rouge. Mes cheveux étaient lissé, maintenant ils étaient longs grâce aux extensions. Moi et Elena étions habillées entièrement de marque car avec notre nature de vampire nous contraignons les vendeurs de nous donner les vêtements. Donc autant dire que quand Klaus me verrait il sera dégoûté que je ne lui appartienne pas.

J'arrivais devant la porte, fit une longue respiration et sonna à la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit même pas une seconde après sur Klaus :

"Tiens tiens, Caroline, si je m'attendais à ta visite, entre je suis seul." Me fit il avec son sourire aguicheur. Le je suis seul voulait dire Si tu veux que l'on fasse des choses pas de problèmes, on ne sera pas dérangé .

J'entra et dis d'une seule traite "Elena m'a forcé à venir pour que l'on parle."

"D'accord sweetheart, on fait ce que tu veux, espérons que tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois." Répondit il avec un sourire moqueur, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de répliquer :

"Non, s'il te plaît, pourrait on juste oublier ça ?"

"Comme tu veux !"

"Bon c'est parti" dis-je d'une voix à peine percevable mais j'oubliais que Klaus était un vampire. L'après midi allait être longue...

* * *

La suite dans quelques heures.

Xoxo :)


	9. Discuss

POV Damon :

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de sortir de la douche avec une serviette quand j'entendis Elena arriver grâce à mon ouïe vampirique, en voilà une bonne opportunité...

J'entendis qu'elle attendait dans le salon, je m'y rendait sans plus attendre avec rien qu'une serviette sur moi.

Je me posta devant elle, elle me regarda et détourna la tête.

"Évidemment, tu l'as fait exprès." Lança-t-elle la bouche serrée.

"En fait, je dirais plutôt que tu es arrivée juste au bon moment..." Répondis-je avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

"Ah, je vois ! Et tu ne compte pas t'habiller je suppose ?..."

"Puisque tu le dis, viens je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre. Et quel hôte je serais si je laissais les invitées seules !"

"Un très mauvais hôte ! Mais je crois que je vais rester ici pour t'attendre..."

Mince, ça n'avait pas marché. Puis j'eu une idée :

"Bon comme tu veux, c'est toi qui te sacrifie la, pas moi..." Puis je me retournais et dans un mouvement discret pour faire croire que c'était un accident. Une fois en tenue d'Adam je me retourna pour voir sa réaction et comme je l'avais prémédité elle avait la main sur les yeux.

"Je suppose que c'était un accident !"

"Tu as tout compris ma princesse !"

"Hinhin je vois et... Tu ne compte pas remettre cette serviette ?"

"Ah ! En voilà une bonne idée !" M'exclamais-je en levant le doigt.

"Ouiii..."

Je rattrapa la serviette et l'enfila.

"Donc tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ?"

"Si je comprends bien, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ?"

"Je ne lâche jamais l'affaire, tu devrais le savoir !"

"Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?" Dit elle ironiquement. Puis elle continua "Bon aller, je te suis !"

"Allons y !" Criais je.

Je monta les escalier, Elena était derrière moi, très, très, très proche de moi. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre je pris des vêtements dans ma commode et me dirigea dans ma salle de bain, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle croit que je voulais d'elle juste dans mon lit.

Dans la salle de bain je mis de façon à pouvoir la voir sans qu'elle ne me voit.

"Alors, mes fleurs t'on plut ?!" Lui criais-je depuis la salle de bain

Je la vis flancher, puis elle se redressa et dit d'une voix très confiante "Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas dût."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne les méritais pas, je t'ai fait souffrir en choisissant Stefan."

"En fait, j'ai réalisé quelque chose hier."

"Oh ! Je vois..."

"Tu es venue pourquoi exactement ?"

"Tu veux que je m'en aille peut être ?"

"Non, non, non, non ! Reste !" Je sortis de la salle de bain à ce moment là. "Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais passée"

"En fait, c'est Caroline qui m'a forcée à venir..."

"Donc tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de me voir..."

"Si, j'avais envie de te voir mais il me fallait une excuse, et je voulais aussi te prévenir que Katherine est de retour."

"Il ne manque plus que mon frère et ce sera complet !"

"Ne parle pas de malheur !"

"Tu ne veux plus voir mon frère ?"

"Disons que nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes..."

"De ma faute je présume."

"Tu présumes bien."

"Je suis désolé !"

"Ne t'excuse pas, je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui."

"Ah d'accord. Et je voulais te demander, ça se passe où le mariage de ton frère ?"

"C'est à quelques heures d'ici, normalement les invités partent ce soir et vont dormir à l'hôtel. C'est pour ça que je vais devoir partir, je dois faire ma valise."

"Et euh, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?"

"Non, et toi ?"

"Non, tu veux venir avec moi ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. En tant qu'amis célibataires !"

"Euh oui, ok, d'accord ! Tu passeras me chercher dans trois heures alors ?"

"Ok pas de problèmes ! Et ah ! Tiens, j'allais oublier, mon numéro de téléphone, je l'ai changé !"

"Ok merci, le mien n'a pas changé."

Je m'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la joue droite. "À tout à l'heure alors Princesse."

Et elle partit sans me répondre, je sentis que je l'avais touchée et que ce week end serait bénéfique pour notre relation.

* * *

POV Caroline :

Je me trouvais chez Klaus, assise dans sa cuisine pendant qu'il préparait des cocktails devant moi.

"Alors, comme ça Elena t'a forcée à venir me voir ?"

"En fait on a fait une sorte de compromis."

"Si tu venais me parler, elle allait parler à. Damon ?"

"Comment tu..."

"Ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre sweetheart" me coupa-t-il.

"Bon, je voulais te parler du week end à New York et de ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Ou plutôt de ce qui ne s'est pas passé..."

Je lui fis les gros yeux et poursuivis : "Si tu n'arrête pas de me couper je ne vais pas réussir a en placer une !" Il me fit un signe de la main pour s'excuser donc je continua "Bon la vérité c'est que tu es un monstre, tu as tué tous ces gens innocents et moi je me retrouvais la face à toi et je m'en suis voulue de ressentir des... Choses pour toi ! Je n'avais pas le droit !" J'explosa en sanglots.

Klaus vint me prendre dans les bras et cala ma tête sur sa poitrine et me caressa les cheveux avec une main. "Eh ! Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer, tu es tellement belle et ces larmes déforment ton visage."

"Et en plus tu es tellement gentil avec moi ! Comment je peux te rendre coupable. Tout est de ma faute, tout est entièrement de la faute !"

"Non, rien n'est de ta faute, c'est la faute de mon charme irrésistible !" Ironisa-t-il. Je rigolai doucement malgré mon torrent de larmes qui dévalaient la pente raide de mes joues.

"Je suis tellement idiote ! J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir débarquer ici avec cette robe ultra courte et que tu allais baver dessus et que comme par magie tu me demande de t'accompagner au mariage de Bonnie et Jeremy et je..."

Il me coupa en m'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche. Ce baiser dura quelques secondes à peine mais avait été génial. Je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il avait voulu faire passer par ce baiser.

Lorsqu'il quitta mes lèvres il eu un petit sourire et me demanda "Tu veux que je t'accompagne au mariage de Bonnie et Jeremy ?"

"Oui ! Oui j'accepte !" Répliquais-je toujours en pleurant mais avec un énorme sourire.

"Vas faire tes bagages, je viens te chercher dans deux heures !"

Je souris une dernière fois et l'embrassa de nouveau puis repartit chez Elena.

* * *

POV Elena :

Je faisais ma valise à vitesse vampirique lorsque Caroline fit son entrée dans ma chambre en sautillant partout :

"Devine quoi ! Devine quoi ! Devine quoi !" S'impatienta-t-elle.

"Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les devinettes Caro"

"Il m'a embrassé... Deux fois !" Explosa-t-elle.

"Nooooon ! C'est génial !"

"Ouiiiiii ! Je suis tellement heureuse... Et toi ?!"

"Eh bien, c'était bizarre, il sortait de sa douche, et il s'est rhabillé devant moi et ensuite il m'a donné son nouveau numéro de téléphone et m'a demandé de l'accompagner au mariage et j'ai accepté et je suis partie. Il vient me cherché dans deux heures. J'ai juste le temps pour me préparer !"

"Moi aussi Klaus vient me chercher dans deux heures. Il faut que je me dépêche !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard ~

POV Damon :

Je venais de terminer mes valises et partais chercher Elena chez elle.

Quand j'arrivais chez elle, elle était déjà devant la porte et m'attendais. Lorsque qu'elle me vit son visage s'illumina. Je descendis, lui pris sa valise et lui ouvra la porte de voiture elle entra dans celle ci et nous nous mîmes en route.

"Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui Salvatore."

"Vraiment princesse ?"

"Oui, je te trouve même distant avec moi."

"Si tu veux je peux me rapprocher de toi" lui proposais je en lui mettant mon bras autour son épaule.

"Et si on jouait à action ou vérité ?"

"Oui, bonne idée ! Je commence, action ou vérité ?"

"Action !"

"Alors... Tu dois... Me chanter une chanson, de ton choix !"

"Je ne sais pas chanter, mais ... Je vais essayer !" Elle commença à chanter I Want To Know What Love Is et elle avait une voix sublime. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, je la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans les bras. Elle dût le remarquer car elle s'arrêta de chanter. "Quoi, je t'avais prévenu que je ne savais pas chanter ! Pas la peine de me dévisager comme ça."

"Non en fait... Tu chante vraiment bien... Tu es tellement belle..."

"Oui... À moi ! Action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité !"

"Hum ! Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire là maintenant tout de suite ?"

"T'embrasser"

* * *

Et oui, j'ai décidé de faire la sadique aujourd'hui et d'arrêter mon chapitre ici :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que moi je l'ai apprécié.

Xoxo 3


	10. Arrived

Merci pour vos reviews :) Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

POV Elena :

Je me sentis voler lorsqu'il dit ça. Au début je ne savais quoi répondre mais j'ai répondu ce que j'avais envie depuis des mois.

"Et qu'est ce que tu attends pour le faire ?"

"Rien." Il arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté, il prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains et m'embrassa délicatement, ce baiser qui était tendre au début devint de plus en plus passionné et de plus en plus fougueux. Au bout d'un certain temps nous dûmes nous séparer. Nous étions à bout de souffle. Son visage était encore très près du mien, il me fixait dans les yeux, avec un regard intense. Je ne pouvais expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. En le regardant je ressentais de l'amour, de la passion, de l'adoration, de la compassion, de la tendresse mais surtout de l'amour. Oui, je l'admettait -en pensée seulement- j'étais folle amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. Mais je ne pouvais le lui révéler maintenant.

"Pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu Princesse" me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

"Pour moi non plus."

"Je t'aime Princesse."

Il s'éloigna un tout petit peu de mon visage.

"J'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus facile." Dis-je d'une voix triste, il mît alors une main sur ma joue en faisant des petits geste en remontant vers mes cheveux.

"Eh, ça va aller."

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et je la caressa.

"Tu devrais peut être te remettre à conduire non ?"

"Oui, tu as raison"

Il se remit donc sur la route, le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Il avait toujours son bras sur mon épaule.

* * *

POV Klaus :

Nous étions dans la voiture avec Caroline :

"Tu ne penses pas que je vais faire de trop au mariage" lui demandais-je.

"Non, pourquoi ça ?"

"Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis un monstre, j'ai tué des tas de gens."

"À propos de ça, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais et même si tu voulais le dire je te comprendrais."

"Non ne pense pas ça de toi !"

"Mais c'est la vérité pourtant."

"C'est peut être la vérité mais ce n'est pas comme ça que moi je te vois."

"Tu penses vraiment que je peut être quelqu'un de bon ?"

"Arrête de dire ce genre de chose, on dirait Stefan !"

"Tu ne t'entends plus très bien avec Stefan ?" Lui demandais-je.

"Disons que après ce qu'il a fait à Elena, il est pire que Damon."

"Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

"Il a rompu quand Damon est parti mais Stefan n'avait pas de raison de partir. Elena était perdu car Damon était parti et Stefan l'a juste laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette. En plus il l'a trompée après avec Rebekah mais chut ! Je suis la seule à le savoir !"

"Je savais que le vrai Stefan était le RIPPER."

"J'aurais voulu,que ce soit le contraire mais c'est la vie !"

* * *

POV Damon :

Nous sommes à au guichet d'accueil de l'hôtel. Elena est en train attendre sur un fauteuil à quelque mètre de moi, je sens son regard sur moi, c'est clair elle est folle de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsque le réceptionniste m'annonça qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule chambre avec un lit Queen Size. Je pris les clés et alla retrouver Elena.

"Tu me passe mes clés ?"

"En fait c'est nos clés..." Lui répondis-je

"Tu avais dit que c'était en tant qu'amis que l'on venait ensemble, donc chacun sa chambre."

"Oui mais vois tu il ne reste plus qu'une seule chambre donc..." Je jubilais intérieurement, mais je ne lassa rien paraître.

"Ok... Je dormirais sur le canapé."

"Comme tu veux princesse."

POV Elena :

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, moi et Damon dans la même chambre, ça allait être super bizarre. Il fallait que j'appelle Caroline et que je prenne ma douche.

"Euh, tu vas faire quoi ?"lui demandais je

"Il faut que j'aille faire un tour en ville."

"Ah ok, moi je vais prendre ma douche donc... Si tu pouvais ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Et en plus ce soir il y a le dîner au restaurant avec tout le monde donc je dois me préparer et je dois appeler Caroline donc, j'ai du boulot !"

"Bon je te laisse alors." Et il me fis une bise sur la joue. "Passe une bonne journée princesse"

Quelque secondes plus tard je lui répondis : "Toi aussi euh... Damon." Avec un petit sourire timide.

Je monta dans la chambre d'hôtel et allongea sur le lit mon téléphone sonna, ça devait être Caroline, je décrochais alors sans regarder le numéro appelant :

"Salut Caro, j'allais justement t'appeler, Damon m'a embrassé, en plus il ne reste qu'une seule chambre à l'hôtel alors je vais devoir dormir avec lui, tu me connais je ne vais pas pouvoir résister ça fait trois ans que je suis en manque !" Je dis tout cela d'une seul traite sans laissé le temps à Caroline de dire allo.

"Trois ans, vraiment ?" Me répondis une voix masculine que je ne connaissais que trop bien. "J'aime beaucoup ta façon de répondre à mes appels."

"Dites moi que ce n'est pas Damon !" Priais-je à voix haute.

"Qui d'autre !?"

"Salut Damon ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?" Dis je comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Et bien je voulais savoir comment tu allais, si la chambre te plaisait enfin tu vois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me raconte ta vie sexuelle."

"Je pensais que c'était Caroline en fait. Et la chambre est très bien mais il n'y a pas de canapé... Euh je dois te laisser." Lançais je en raccrochant sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

Cette fois j'appela Caroline.

"Allo ?"

"Allo c'est Elena, j'ai fais une énorme bourde avec Damon !"

"Quoi quoi quoi ?!"

"Il m'a appelé et je pensais que c'était toi alors je lui ai dit que j'étais en manque depuis trois ans et que comme j'étais seule dans une chambre avec lui je n'allait pas pouvoir lui résisté !" Elle éclata de rire. "C'est pas drôle Caroline !"

"En fait si, c'est super drôle ! Et il a réagis comment ?"

"Comme d'habitude, avec du sarcasme !"

"Ça m'aurait étonnée ! Donc si je comprends bien, tu vas dormir dans le même lit que lui et tu viens de lui raconter ton inexistante vie sexuelle ?"

"Tu as tout compris !"

"Ok ! Bon je dois te laisser, on se voit ce soir !"

"Ok bisous." Et je raccrocha.

Je me déshabilla et alla prendre ma douche, je sortis en peignoir. Je vis sur le lit une énorme boîte violette avec un mot dessus, je me précipita dessus et lu le mot :

_J'espère que tu l'aimeras comme je t'aime._

_-Damon._

J'ouvris le paquet sans plus attendre et découvrais une longue robe rouge bustier **(NDLR : la même que Nina Dobrev au Emmy Awards 2011)**. Elle était magnifique, elle avait dût coûter cher, il n'aurait pas dût me l'acheter, elle était vraiment parfaite, je la mettrais demain au mariage. J'allais faire fureur, avec cette robe sur moi et Damon à mon bras. Cette fois ci, il fallait que j'ai une vraie discussion avec Damon, si nous voulions être ensemble ce n'est pas en jouant au chat et à la souris que arriverons à construire une vraie relation, il fallait que l'on parle en tant qu'adultes responsables. Mais quand j'étais avec lui je n'arrivais pas être sérieuse.

Je mis la robe dans le placard de la chambre et m'habilla avec une jupe ultra serrée qui finissait au dessus des genoux, un T-Shirt péplum blanc, des collant noirs et des escarpins de 14 cm noirs Chanel et mon sac préféré de chez Chloé noir et je boucla mes cheveux. En clair, Damon allait baver devant moi !

Maintenant que j'étais prête, je pris mon téléphone et appela Damon, il était 19h il devait venir me chercher pour aller au restaurant avec toute la compagnie.

"Allo ma Princesse, que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas parti avec une autre fille, je suis tout à toi !"

"Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je t'attends, je te rappelle que tu dois venir me chercher pour aller au restaurant."

"Oui, je suis à l'accueil, tu n'as plus qu'à descendre et nous y allons !"

"Ok je descends tout de suite."

Je raccrocha et descendis.

POV Damon :

J'attendais Elena devant les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Lorsque je la vis descendre j'ouvris grand les yeux pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Dire qu'elle était magnifique était un énorme euphémisme, elle était juste parfaite.

"Tu es parfaite princesse." Lui fis je lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur en lui embrassant la joue.

"Toi aussi tu es très beau. Et merci pour la robe tu n'aurais pas dût."

"Il n'y a rien que ne ferais pour toi."

"Nous devons parler."

"Je sais, je me disais qu'on aurait pu parler après le dîner."

"Oui ok."

"Parfait, on peut y aller alors princesse."

"C'est parti !"

Nous nous mîmes donc en route vers le restaurant.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimerez. Xoxo


	11. Yours

Réponses aux reviews :

Jolieplante : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira... Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :)

Chlo : Merci pour ce commentaire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche :)

Memel : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)

* * *

POV Elena :

Nous arrivâmes à la table et tout le monde était déjà arrivés, seule Bonnie n'était pas à table. Damon nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard Bonnie revenu elle nous demanda à moi et Caroline de la suivre aux toilettes. Une fois là bas elle nous dit :

"Je suis enceinte !"

"Ah ! C'est génial !" Criâmes moi et Caroline en même temps.

"Tu l'as dit à Jeremy ?" Demandais-je

"Non pas encore je vais attendre la lune de miel."

"C'est génial je suis tellement contente pour toi !" S'exclama Caroline.

"Merci. Et vous comment ça se passe avec vos hommes ?"

"Je crois que j'aime Klaus et cette fois ci je n'ai plus peur de me cacher de ces sentiments. Je sais qu'il m'aime aussi donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur moi aussi ! Et toi Elena ?"

"Euh... Je pense que j'en saurais plus ce soir. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a embrassée dans la voiture et qu'il m'a embrassée sur la joue... Disons beaucoup de fois ! Sans oublier que je lui ai dit que j'étais en manque et que je risquais de sauter sur lui !"

"Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?" Demanda Bonnie.

"Euh... C'est une longue histoire." Répondit Caroline à ma place en rigolant.

"Et en plus à l'hôtel il ne restait plus qu'une chambre avec un seul lit sans même un canapé !"

"Moi je trouve que c'est une superbe coïncidence ! Pas toi Bonnie ?" Dit Caroline avec sarcasme.

"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est génial Elena, vous allez être seuls pour parler et personne ne vous dérangera." Renchérit Bonnie.

"Oui je pense aussi mais je ne suis pas très rassurée non plus, vous imaginez, moi et Damon tout seuls dans une chambre on ne va pas résister longtemps avec toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous deux !"

"Et où est le problème ?" Demanda Bonnie.

"Il y a toujours cette partie de moi qui me dit de me méfier car Damon se sert peut être juste de moi pour avoir une conquête de plus sur son tableau de chasse."

"Euh, tu vas peut être m'en vouloir mais tu vois lors du dîner au grill avec Mason je suis allée lui parler et je lui ai dit que tu pensais ça de lui et je peux te confirmer que ce n'est absolument pas le cas !" Dit Caroline.

"Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?"

"Quand je lui ai dit ça il était près à pleurer, je crois même que j'ai vu une larme et il est parti en disant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire."

"Voilà pourquoi il a fait ça !" Me dis je à moi même sans me rendre compte que je l'avais dit à haute voix.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?" S'impatienta Bonnie.

"Il m'a offert un énorme bouquet de roses avec un mot super mignon et romantique et cet après midi il m'a offert une robe avec le même genre de mot. Mais il ne me l'a pas offert directement, c'est quand je suis entrée dans la chambre j'ai découvert un cadeau et c'était la même chose pour les roses."

"Des roses rouges ?"

"Oui !"

"Bon, je vais dire à voix haute ce que Bonnie et moi pensons tout bas : il t'aime vraiment, tu es l'amour de sa vie et c'est la même chose pour toi ! Alors fait un pas vers lui je ne sais pas mais agis !" S'emporta Caroline.

"Ok ! Je sais ce que je vais faire !"

Nous retournâmes à table, la table était ronde, nous étions 6, j'étais à droite de Damon, Bonnie était à ma droite, Jeremy à sa droite, Caroline à sa droite et Klaus à gauche de Damon.

Alors que les conversations allaient bon train ; Caroline et Jeremy et Bonnie se bâtaient pour savoir quel vin ils allaient servir demain, Damon qui y participait de temps en temps pour foutre la merde et Klaus qui y participait pour défendre Caroline.

"Je vous dis que le Chardonnay sera parfait !" S'exclama Caroline

"Vous allez devoir accepter car la blonde va péter un câble !" Dit Damon avec sarcasme, cette discussion le fatiguait et pour dire la vérité moi aussi.

"La blonde a un nom !" Ajouta Klaus.

"Elle est blonde non ? Bah alors c'est..." Il s'interrompit alors que je me mis à caresser sa cuisse avec ma main. Il tourna sa tête vers moi avec un petit sourire d'étonnement. J'avais réussi à le déstabiliser, en voilà une surprise !

"Alors c'est... ?" Dis je avec un sourire sensuel. "Continue ta phrase..." Continuais-je avec le même ton alors que je caressais toujours sa cuisse.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

"Elena, si nos parents avaient été là, ils t'auraient fait la remarque ~tu tiens ton chien en laisse~ car tu as ta main sous la table alors que l'on mange." Me fit remarquer Jeremy.

"Et quelle fille mal élevée je ferais si je j'obéissais pas." Dis je froidement en enlevant ma main et en la remettant sur la table. À la place j'enlaça mon mollet à celui de Damon, pour lui faire voir que je pensais à lui, à nous...

Damon prit son portable et envoya un SMS a quelqu'un. Comme par hasard le mien sonna quelques secondes après.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais ça me plaît. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle...

-Damon

Caroline m'a dit quelque chose et comme tu l'as dit il faut qu'on parle.

-Elena

* * *

Quand le repas fut entièrement terminé Damon me prit la main. Il commença à se diriger vers notre chambre quand Caroline se posta devant nous avec Klaus :

"À demain les amoureux ! Passez une bonne nuit !" Nous lança-t-elle puis ils partirent.

"Tu l'as laissé dire les amoureux sans répliquer ?" Me demanda Damon étonné.

"Je suppose oui..."

Puis toujours avec ma main dans la sienne, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous quittâmes et je retira mes chaussures et alla m'allonger comme une masse sur le lit mais je me redressa quelques secondes plus tard en me rappelant que Damon et moi devions parler.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça tout à l'heure ?" Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit.

"Je sais, c'était idiot de ma part de faire ça. En fait, avant de m'installer à table Bonnie nous a demandé à moi et Care de la suivre aux toilettes et elle nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte." Je fis une pause, il en profita pour placer : "Quel rapport avec moi ?".

"Elle m'a demandé comment ça se passait entre nous deux et... Et... Et je lui ai répondu que je n'osais pas passer le pas car j'avais peur qu'un jour tu te lasse de moi et que tu parte comme tu l'as fait... Et..." Je commençais à pleurer doucement des larmes à peine perceptibles.

"Non ne pleure pas." M'ordonna-t-il en essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je regrettais d'être parti, c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et je ne me lasserais jamais de toi tu entends ?! Jamais ! Je ne peux te dire à quel point je t'aime, c'est indescriptible, je t'aime tellement si tu savais..."

"Maintenant je le sais." Admis je en pleurant encore plus. "Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Damon !.."

"Tu m'aime ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui me déchira le cœur.

"Oui, et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité." Je vis une larme s'échapper de ses océans, puis il eu une expression si profonde que je pris son visage en coupe.

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !.." Susurra-t-il. "Redis le s'il te plaît, redis le."

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..." Lus murmurais je avec mon sourire le plus aimant que je pus.

POV Damon :

Je ne pouvais expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment présent, mais j'étais tout simplement heureux, j'avais vu ce moment dans mes rêves des milliers de fois et la, la femme, qui je l'aurais pensais, ne me dirait jamais ça mais là, elle était devant moi et me disait qu'elle m'aimait. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

"Moi aussi je t'aime princesse !"

Puis je l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement mais de plus en plus passionné. Elle mît une main dans mon cou et l'autre en haut de mon rein, tandis que moi j'avais les deux mains au milieu de son dos. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur toujours dans nos positions, je la retourna pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver allongeait sur moi. Elle enleva mon T-Shirt et je fis de même puis nous nous retrouvâmes nus. La nuit nous appartenait à présent...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut à lire autant qu'il m'a plut à écrire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Xoxo


	12. Prepared

**_Rép_****_onses aux reviews :_**

_minimum : merci beaucoup =)_

_virginie06 : Voici la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer, et oui ils sont enfin ensemble !_

_delena62 : merci, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu :)_

_memel : Oui, l'idée m'est venue pour Bonnie en cours de math lol ^^ Et pour le Delena je ne voulais plus trop attendre alors j'ai amené la discussion pour qu'ils passe le capte comme tu dis :) Le c__oup d'Elena sous la table je l'avais prévu depuis un bon moment, même avant de créer ma fanfiction ! Et pour Elena enceinte tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'y ai déjà pensé et vous allez être surpris :)_

_Chlo : Je ne suis pas la seule alors à danser comme une folle :D Et moi non plus je n'aime pas trop quand Caroline et Bonnie ne sont pas pour le delena ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira =)_

_JulieTVD03 : Merci beaucoup :) Moi aussi je trouve ça trop mignon. Ton commentaire me fait trop plaisir =)_

_zo : Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et attention Klaus peut être tendre mais reste ce qu'il est ... :)_

_Frazilia : Merci beaucoup :) Et je ne fais pas vraiment dans ce genre ..._

_M : Merci =)_

**Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le précédant :)**

* * *

POV Caroline :

Je regardais Klaus qui dormait encore, j'étais allongée à côté de lui avec ma tête sur son torse lisse et nos jambes étaient entrelacées pour ne faire qu'une. Je l'observais depuis un bon moment déjà, il ressemblait en quelque sorte à un ange et dieu sait que ce n'était pas cas. Quand il dormait il paraissait d'avantage humain et j'aimais ce visage mais d'un autre côté -et je sais que c'est un peu étrange- je préférais quand il était l'hybride fort et puissant car je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Tout d'un coup je me mis à penser qu'il y a quelques années je ne pensais pas ça du tout, mais une partie de moi savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'attirait...

"Tu sais que c'est très malpoli de dévisager quelqu'un quand il dort ?" Me lança-t-il toujours les yeux fermés ce qui m'arrêta dans ma contemplation et rougi.

"C'est très gênant tu sais ?"

"Je te gène ?"

"Non mais quand tu me prends en flagrant délit c'est très gênant..."

"Je suis désolé Caroline mais je pensais que tu allais t'arrêter mais j'étais tellement beau qu'apparemment tu n'as pas pu t'arrêter ..." Me dit-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

"Quoi ? Tu ne dormais pas ? Tu as fait exprès !" M'offusquais-je faussement en me relevant et en m'asseyant sur le mit.

"Tu me connais je n'ai pas pu résister !"

"Bon ! Il faut que je te laisse, je dois retrouver Bonnie et Elena pour que l'on se prépare, je te rappelle que c'est le mariage aujourd'hui ! Oh et tant que j'y pense, Katherine est de retour et elle cherchait Elijah d'après Elena."

"D'accord, cette fois ci nous sommes au grand complet à Mystic Fall ! J'appellerais Elijah pour lui demander. Toi va te préparer !"

"Ok ! Bon à tout à l'heure au mariage car je pense que l'on ne va pas se revoir avant."

Et je partis dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bonnie qui se situait entre la mienne et celle d'Elena..."

Pendant ce temps ~

* * *

POV Damon :

Cette nuit avait était juste magnifique. Je l'avais eu dans mes bras, elle était mienne et j'étais sien... Tout avait été magnifique... En fait c'était assez dur à expliquer, je ne mettais jamais senti aussi connecter à quelqu'un... S'en était même presque bizarre. Comme si j'avais été fait pour elle - comme si elle avait été faite pour moi. Cette nuit j'étais devenu son esclave ... Je ne pouvais expliquer ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle était toute ma vie sans elle je ne suis rien, rien ! Je me réveillai et tâtais le lit et m'aperçut qu'il était vide. Tout d'un coup un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de moi mais je me calmai et me dis qu'elle regrettait et que tout ce que j'avais ressenti elle ne l'avait pas ressenti. Mon monde s'écroula à la minute ou cette pensée traversa mon esprit. Elle avait préféré fuir, j'avais dû la choquer ou dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'avait blessé ou je ne sais pas... Tout se brouillé dans ma tête, comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle m'aimait, comment avais-je pu effleurer l'idée qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un crétin... Malgré moi une larme se mit à dévaler ma joue pour atteindre ma lèvre mais juste une seule...

Je me levai et tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena avec rien qu'une serviette sur elle. Je courrai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras elle ne dit rien puis je m'écartai et la regardai en tenant son visage en coupe et je lui dis :

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Je pensais que tu étais partie et que tu regrettais ! » Divulguais-je alors qu'elle éclata de rire. Je pris un visage sérieux. « Et ! Mais c'est pas drôle, je me suis vraiment inquiété ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria-t-elle, je la regardai avec incompréhension avec un petit sourire. «C'est vraiment trop mignon ! »

Je perdis mon sourire. Elle continuait toujours de rire, son rire me berçait mes oreilles mais malgré tout je ne comprenais pas et JE N'ETAIS PAS MIGNON !

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! »

« Oh que si tu l'es ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » Et je me lançais je sur elle et lui fis des chatouilles. Elle rigolait et essayait de se défaire mais bien sûr elle n'y arrivait pas ! « Je suis mignon alors ? »

« N… Non… Non… T… Tu es… Le p… Plus… Méchant vampire que… Je n'ai jamais vu…. ! » Bégaya-t-elle pour que je la lâche, ce que je fini par faire.

« Pensais-tu une seule chose de ce que tu as dit ? » Elle me regarda longuement et répondit avec un petit sourire malicieux :

« Pas le moins du monde ! » Puis elle courra à vitesse vampirique se réfugier dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte alors que j'essayais de rentrer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon j'ai fini je te laisse tranquille. » Lui dis-je collé à la porte de salle de bain.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que je regretterais ? Je t'aime je te l'ai déjà dit non ? » Me lança-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain maintenant habillée.

« Oui viens là. » Je la pris dans mes bras. « Je t'aime aussi. » Lui murmurais-je alors que je lui fis un bisou sur son front.

POV Elena :

Malgré qu'il ne veuille pas l'entendre, Damon était mignon, il avait cru que je l'avais abandonné, après cette merveilleuse nuit qu'il m'avait offerte. Il devait comprendre que je ne partirais pas, que je l'aimais quoi qu'il arrive. Je me voyais très bien maintenant passer mon éternité avec lui…

« Bon, je dois y aller, je dois rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline, fais toi beau pour aujourd'hui. » Je l'embrassais puis partie.

Une fois dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, bien entendu elles me posèrent des questions sur ma relation avec Damon et bien entendu j'avais répondu qu'il était parfait... Et comme d'habitude c'est Caroline qui nous avait préparé... Elle ne changera donc jamais me dis-je.

* * *

POV Klaus :

Le retour de Katherine m'inquiété beaucoup, je sais que c'est plutôt étrange du fait que je suis un hybride originel mais elle cherchait mon frère et ce sans essayer de m'échapper... De toute façon je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de la traquer, pour dire vrai ça ne m'amusait plus du tout... Je décidai tout de même d'appeler Elijah pour le prévenir que cette garce le cherchait.

_« Allo ? »_ Entendis-je enfin la voix d'Elijah après plieurs sonneries.

« Allo, c'est Nik. »

_« Ah ! Bonjour Nikklaus, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? »_

« Je voulais te prévenir que Katherine était de retour à Mystic Fall et qu'elle te recherchait… »

_« Katherine me chercher… Intéressant… »_ Répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas pourtant Dieu sait qu'Elijah était mystérieux mais la s'en était presque effrayant.

« Je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir, et tu es à Mystic Fall non ? »

_« Oui, je te remercie de ton appel frère. »_

« De rien… Tu pourras m'appeler si tu en sais plus ? »

_« Je n'y manquerais pas Nik, je te le promet et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses… »_

« Oui, merci Elijah. Je dois te laisser. » Sur ce je raccrochais et alla m'habiller pour le mariage.

* * *

POV Katherine :

Il fallait que je retrouve Elijah, c'était urgent... Il fallait qu'il m'aide et pour tout dire il me manquait. Je n'oublierais jamais comment il avait été quand je n'étais encore qu'une humaine... Même si ce n'était que pour m'a-pater vis à vis de son frère mais je ne pouvais l'oublier... Et il n'y avait qu'en lui que j'avais confiance, je savais au plus profond de moi même qu'il saurait m'aider, de toute manière il était ma dernière chance pour _elle. _Je n'avais plus de famille, plus personne sur qui me reposer, j'étais seule et ça me pesait... Mais ça allait changer grâce à lui !

* * *

POV Elena :

Je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à Damon... Je n'avais qu'une hate c'était de le voir dans son smoking me regarder avec son petit sourire sarcastique et...

« Houhou Elena, ici la terre ! » Cria Blondie

« Euh… Oui désolée Caroline je… »

« Tu pensais à Damon ! »

« Euh non… Je… Me demandais quelles chaussures j'allais mettre avec la robe de demoiselle d'honneur ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit et redit Elena, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Bon je te disais qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de bouger pour que je puisse te coiffer ! » Car bien entendu Caroline avait exigeait que ce soit elle qui nous coiffe.

« Ok… »

Une fois la coiffure finie Caroline et moi descendîmes pour nous rendre dans le jardin de la résidence où se déroulait le mariage pour bien vérifier que tout était en ordre. Nous étions en petit comité à ce mariage, il y avait juste la faille proche et les amis de Jer et Bonnie. Je vis alors Mason s'avançait vers nous.

« Salut les filles, alors ? Excitées pour ce mariage non ? » Plus gay que jamais.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Et au fait, je n'aurais plus besoin que tu rendes jaloux Damon, c'est arrangé ! Et je pense que c'est grâce à toi ! Merci encore. » lui dis-je en le serrant dans les bras.

« De rien ! Ca a était un plaisir ! »

Tout d'un coup je sentis une présence derrière moi qui mit une main sur mes reins : Damon !

« Bonjour ! » Dit-il d'une voix sèche à Mason qui le regardait en se maitrisant de peur d'éclater de rire et je dois dire que j'étais pareille. « Elena, tu ne me présente pas ? » En resserrant son emprise sur moi.

« Bien sûr que si mon chéri ! Mason je te présente mon petit ami Damon. Damon je te présente mon cousin Mason, le fils de la sœur de ma mère et de Jenna ! » Répondis-je avec un énorme sourire. Il devait se sentir complétement débile d'avoir été jaloux alors que c'était mon cousin et que donc rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous.

« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Elena m'a tellement parlé de toi. J'ai presque l'impression de déjà te connaitre ! En fait, elle n'arrête pas de parler toi : Damon par ci, Damon par là… » Je vis que Damon arborait maintenant un petit sourire sarcastique typique de lui.

« C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris. » Fis-je à Mason avec de gros yeux, toute rouge, il rigola en me voyant ainsi. Caroline qui n'avait rien raté vint à mon aide.

« Si tu continus tu vas augmenter son égocentricité… Et crois-moi il est déjà énorme ! »

« Merci Blondie ! » Dit-il en mettant sa main libre sur son cœur et en baissant la tête.

POV Damon :

En fait, j'avais peut être mal jugé ce Mason, il était plutôt marrant et c'était le cousin d'Elena donc… Et il ne m'avait pas échappé qu'il n'était pas du même bord que moi donc rien à craindre ! Il partit avec Caroline nous laissant seuls Elena et moi.

« Alors comme ça tu es jaloux… » Me lança-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et en glissant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, je fis de même en disant :

« Alors comme ça tu demandes à ton cousin de me rendre jaloux ? »

« Donc tu es jaloux ! » Esquiva-t-elle ma dernière question.

« Tu demandes à ton cousin de me rendre jaloux et en plus de ça tu lui parle de moi encore et encore et encore et… »

« Oui bon d'accord je l'avoue et y-t-il du mal à ça ? » Admit-elle.

« Non aucun ma princesse, je t'aime » Dis-je en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime aussi Damon. »

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau puis je la pris par la main. Et nous avançâmes.

« Bon il faut y aller ! » Me dit-elle.

« Oui et au fait, elle te plait ma robe ? » Elle portait la robe que je lui avais offerte hier soir.

« Elle est magnifique mais pas autant que toi dans ce superbe smoking. »

« Toi tu es encore plus belle, comme toujours ! »

Je renforça alors ma prise sur sa main et elle frémit, je lui faisais vraiment beaucoup d'effet !

* * *

POV Elijah :

Alors c'était vrai, Katherine était à Mystic Fall. J'avais une envie irrémédiable de la voir, de sentir son parfum, de toucher ses cheveux... J'étais au manoir de ma famille à Mystic Fall quand j'entendis une voiture se garer devant je sortis et lorsque je vis Katherine descendre de cette voiture.

« Salut Elijah ! » me lança-t-elle d'une voix confiante et gentille… Gentille ? Je ne sus répondre, aucun mots ne sortaient de ma bouche… « Alors, tu as perdu ta langue à ce que je voix ! »

« Katherine, quelle surprise ! »

« Bon, inutile de préciser que j'ai une idée derrière la tête pas vrai ? J'ai besoin de ton aide Elijah » Me dit-elle d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut comme d'habitude =) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, la suite demain ou après demain, la j'ai le temps d'écrire grâce à la neige, je ne peux plus sortir de chez moi ^^

Je pense que vous allez apprécier la raison pour laquelle Katherine a besoin d'Elijah et pourquoi elle est revenue =)

Sur ce Xoxo =)


	13. Party

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_memel : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Ta rieview me fait vraiment très plaisir. Encore merci et bon courage à toi aussi :)_

**_Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu vous plaira :)_**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

POV Katherine :

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que j'étais entrée dans le manoir des originels et un silence infernal pesait dans le salon où nous nous trouvions. C'est Elijah qui décida de le briser.

« Bon, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Euh… »

« Tu dois savoir Katerina que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Ah bon, vraiment ? C'est quand même toi qui me pourchassais avec ton frère si je me souviens bien ? »

« Le passé est le passé. C'est quelque chose de très important à retenir pour les vampires. Je pensais que tu le savais Katerina… »

« Oui mais… »

Après un long moment il reprit : « Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez toi mais je ne pourrais dire quoi… »

« Je… J… J'ai… »

« Tu peux me faire confiance je te dis. »

« J'ai étains mon humanité. » Voilà, je l'avais dit et je me libérais enfin d'un énorme poids.

* * *

POV Elena :

Cela faisait une heure que la cérémonie s'était déroulé… Ça avait était vraiment émouvant et bien sûr je ne pouvais me retenir… Je me demandais si un jour Damon me ferait sa demande, je sais que c'est un peu tôt car nous nous sommes retrouvés seulement hier soir, mais j'avais le sentiment que nous resterions toute l'éternité ensemble. Ce qui n'avait pas était le cas quand j'étais avec Stefan. Maintenant nous étions dans le jardin où se déroulait le reste du mariage. Jeremy et Bonnie saluaient leurs familles tandis que moi, Damon et Mason parlions tous ensemble.

« Alors raconte-moi tout Mason… Comment était Elena quand elle était petite ? Oh non mieux ! Tu n'as pas une petite anecdote ? » Lança Damon. Je lui donnai un coup de coude puis je regardai Mason avec de gros yeux et bien sûr malgré moi les joues toutes roses.

« Eh bien, laissez-moi réfléchir… Ah si ! Je crois que j'en ai une géniale ! C'était i ans, Elena avait quinze ans je crois et Jeremy en avait treize. Je crois que c'était le dernier été que nous avons passé ensemble. Bref ! Elena voulait à tout prix fouillait dans le grenier, et allez savoir pourquoi… Alors on y est allés et quand on est arrivés en haut il faisait tout noir et aucune lumière alors je suis redescendu pour prendre une alors que j'allais remonter j'ai entendu un énorme cri alors je me suis dépêché de monter et lorsque je l'ai vu… » Il marqua une pose et éclata de rire. « Oh mon dieu, je crois que cette image restera pour toujours dans ma tête… Elle était accrochée à une poutre en hauteur. Plus rien chez elle ne touchait le sol, même ses cheveux et elle criait, elle hurlait, alors j'ai regardé à terre ayant peur de tomber sur un monstre horrible et sanguinaire et j'ai vu… une tout petite araignée. »

« Il y en avait deux je te rappelle et elles étaient énormes ! » Répliquais-je alors que Damon me regardait un rire moqueur je lui fis une petite tape sur le bras et l'embrassa.

« Alors comme ça tu avais peur des araignées… » Dit-il avec une voix moqueuse, je lui remis une petite tape sur le bras.

« Vous êtes tellement mignons ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » Nous lança Mason.

Nous nous regardâmes intensément pendant quelques secondes car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savions quelle rencontre raconter.

« C'était un soir, j'ai entendu une voix et je voulais à tout prix savoir à qui elle appartenait… Et elle lui appartenait...»

« C'était après une soirée, j'avais décidé de rentrer et j'étais au téléphone avec Bonnie. Je me baladais toute seule. Il faisait noir. Et il est venu me parler et j'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu peur… Tu étais seul dans la nuit… »

« Je te rappelle que toi aussi » Répondit-il avec son petit sourire sarcastique.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai… Mais ensuite tu m'as dit des choses… » Je le regardais toujours. Puis je me tournai vers Mason, il trépignait d'impatience que je lui raconte ce que Damon m'avait dit. « Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas répéter ce que Damon m'a dit. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison… » Puis je me retournai vers Damon et l'embrassa tendrement, en montrant tout mon amour pour lui…

« Oui… J'avais raison… » répondit-il.

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça je vais demander à Caroline et à Bonnie. » Dit Mason d'une voix rieuse.

« Elles ne savent pas. » Lui répliquais-je avec un petit sourire qui voulait dire « Et oui, tu ne sauras jamais ! ».

« Mince… »

* * *

POV Katherine :

Elijah restait muet face à cette révélation.

« Dit quelque chose, c'est déjà bien assez dure pour moi ! »

« Si je m'attendais à ça… Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

« Si je l'ai éteinte c'est qu'il y avait une raison non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas deviner cette raison. Je ne suis pas voyant ! »

« J'ai besoin de me rapprocher d'Elena ! »

« Que comptes-tu lui faire. Quelle est ton idée tordue cette fois ? »

« Et si cette fois ce n'était pas tordu. Si cette fois, et pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais retrouver ma famille ? Crois-le ou non mais je m'ennuie ! »

« Bon admettons que je croie. Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Car elle ne me croira pas et… »

« Tu ne veux pas paraitre faible ? »

« En quelques sorte… »

« Et encore une fois, comment je peux t'aider ? »

« Elena a confiance en toi, en tout cas plus en toi qu'en moi… »

« Et tu voudrais que j'aille lui dire Katherine est une gentille fille ? C'est l'idée la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Cela m'étonne de toi. »

« Je veux juste renouer des liens avec elle, devenir la parfaite belle-mère… » Dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi mais je vais t'aider mais je ne lui parlerais pas. C'est toi qui ira lui parle, et je te dirai quoi lui dire. »

« Merci Elijah… » Marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

POV Damon :

Il faisait maintenant nuit et le moment des discours était arrivé, je n'espérais qu'une chose… Ne pas que l'on me force à y aller… Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste sur cette terre ce sont les discours ! Je vis Caroline y allait :

« Alors où commencer… Je tiens d'abord à dire que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps sur ce discours donc soyez indulgent… » Et blablablabla…. Je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, de une c'était plus que soulant et de deux j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à regarder Elena qui était assise à côté de moi. Elle écouté Caroline avec attention et ne semblait pas remarquer que je la regardais et pourtant je n'étais pas très discret. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi parfaite, pourtant c'était le sosie de Katherine mais Elena avait un charme qu'elle seule avait, parfois je me disais que ce charme seul moi pouvait le voir car personne ne semblait vraiment y faire attention… Même pas mon frère… Je fus coupé dans ma contemplation lorsque Caroline passa à côté de moi et me chuchota :

« Merci de ton attention Salvatore ! » je la regardai en arquant un sourcil et passa à autre chose… C'était au tour d'Elena !

« Bonne chance princesse. » Murmurais-je alors que je savais qu'elle entendrait.

« Je me suis moi aussi embêté à faire un discours mais je pense que c'était pour rien… Bon commençons par le basique, félicitation aux mariés. Si il y a quatre ans on m'aurait dit que Ma meilleure amie et mon frère se marreraient je ne l'aurais pas cru et j'aurais éclata de rire… » Elle eut un petit rire avec cette petite moue que j'aimais tant chez elle. Puis elle continua : « Vous avez eu cette chance de trouver la personne qui partagera votre vie et croyez-moi beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas cette chance ou du moins ne l'avaient pas.. » Elle me lança un petit sourire, je lui rendis, elle parlait de nous, elle voulait que je partage le restant de mon éternité avec elle. « Tout ce que je peux dire c'est ne vous laissez pas tomber, ne vous laissez jamais tomber… » Puis elle salua la foule et revint s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Je t'aime ma princesse. » Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime plus Damon… »

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille te contredire ou autre mais c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut aimer autant que je t'aime. »

« Tu es tellement mignon ! »

« Elena s'il te plait… On en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas mignon… » Dis-je avec une fausse moue.

« Comme tu veux mon chéri. » Puis elle m'embrassa encore une fois et me prit la main.

« Tu es parfaite. » Lui murmurais-je.

« Tu es parfait. » Répondit-elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous a plut, et si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas, car j'avoue que je seche un peu... Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions.

xoxo


	14. Merci

Salut la compagnie ! Tout d'abord excusez moi de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis un looooonnnnng moment mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration, et cette fanfic devenait super gnangnan et c'était justement ce que je ne voulais pas... Mais c'est comme ça alors, oui j'abandonne cette FanFic, Damon et Elena sont ensemble et heureux alors que demander de plus ?!

Néanmoins si vous avez des idées pour la suite, vous pouvez écrire des chapitres que je posterais en me les envoyants par mail. (JosephHeavenDE )

Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue avec vos reviews et pour les lecteur fantômes merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.

Je vais continuer d'écrire des fanfiction soyez en sûrs, je vais très certainement en commencer une bientôt pour les vacances comme ça j'aurais tout mon temps pour écrire...

Sur ce je vous quitte mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir, je reste sur ce site à lire vos fanfiction et à poster des reviews...

Xoxo Char


End file.
